Living on a Thin Line
by Vaughn
Summary: I've come across many theories attempting to answer the mystery as to why Severus turned to Albus. This story sprang from a simple 'what if the truth was much simpler..' Dark, hints of SSRL (non-graphic). Complete.


A/N: _Loosely inspired by the song of the same name by the Kinks. _

_Also inspired by The Master and the Wolf Challenge #128) One lies in a coma. The other talks to him, not knowing he can hear. If you're a fan of this pairing and have yet to visit Chance's wonderful archive, you are missing out on some of the best stories around._

OooO

It was the most surreal dream Severus had experienced in his life. Oddly enough, Severus could not recall retiring the night before, nor was he able to wake himself from this displaced plane of reality. The roar of chaos thundered in his ears and he was only able to discern sounds occasionally, voices being the primary break of the white noise. Some were sobbing, others screaming...he could have sworn someone was calling his name over and over again, as if they were on the verge of desperation.

Lupin.

Unsurprising, in Severus' opinion. Against his better judgement, he had entered into an arrangement of sorts with the aging werewolf. Lupin kept insisting that it was a relationship and Severus did not discourage him to dispel that foolish notion. It was too difficult to explain without allowing Lupin to be privy to the grand scheme of things.

The master plan of his life, essentially.

Obviously, he was Severus Snape, the Head of Slytherin House, and renowned Potions Master.

However, he recognised that these were simply titles he had be branded with. They were meaningless and trivial words; they became worthless in the distorted face of war. All that mattered in the time of battle was survival-a concept he had dedicated his entire life to.

And what ensured your continued existence was simply your _function_.

It amazed him how few were able to come to that glaring conclusion. In any history text, you will find tales of the evils mankind has and will eternally inflict on each other. The reasons run an impressive gambit, from prejudice to the basic human need for totalitarian control of their environment. The reasons were not Severus' basis for his belief, though. It all had to do with the outcomes. Kings and Queens, lords and dukes...slain by the hand of an angry peasant.  
So you can see that a glittering word before your name means nothing when the cold steel of a blade is pressed against your throat.

No one cares for those formalities in the heat of a fight. All that is relevant is what you have done and can do for them. You hold no real value beyond your uses in the eyes of others.

So, Severus mused, that is what the sum of his life had come to. He had cultivated his skills and dealt exclusively with people who recognised the value of them.

His role was that of a faithful servant with two masters.

It was almost amusing at times, how both of his masters shared so many similarities. They are the most powerful wizards the world has ever seen. He had personally witnessed the rise of one and the enduring resonance of the other. He had approached them both, delighting their egos with the words they wanted to hear. Both had accepted him into their fold with very little persuasion on his part.

His first master was dark and vengeful, wasting his life to exorcize a demon in his past. This master was consumed by his lust for power and his view of an ideal world. His way was the only way. However, he lacked the courage to do anything without complete protection. Chess was a passion of his, and Severus viewed his masters as being in a lethal game.

His first master was the Black King.

His second master had a kindly persona, like the calm before the storm. He was driven his thirst for knowledge, and by his own values and beliefs. He also acted without hesitation under the guise of defence of his precious pawns. Even in the face of nameless evils.

He was the White Queen.

The voices had returned, becoming more distinct. Severus concentrated wholly on making out the words as he floated adrift in a sea of his own creation. He knew something was wrong at this point. Unsure of his present location, he kept his mind tightly shielded against intrusion. He had felt the uncomfortable pressure of another mind attempting to gain access, but he had managed to roughly push them away. They had wisely chosen not to try a second time.

The deafening silence slowly returned, leaving him alone with his mind for company.

His thoughts turned to the obscure art form that is Occulmency. He would have never been able to pull off his ruse without immersing himself in its' study. It had easily fooled the Black King, but the White Queen had almost caught on.

Almost.

Perhaps the only aspect that actually bothered Severus at times was that he had long lost interest in the game.

He no longer cared who won.

He had fed just enough half-truths and empty words to the both of them to ensure that regardless of the last move, he would be on the winning side.

Whose side that was made absolutely no difference.

"Severus....please, come back to me....I need you.."

The pleading, sob-filled words cut straight through the endless haze. So it _was_ Lupin that was speaking to him. Severus concluded he had must have had some sort of accident, that would explain why he could not remember falling asleep. He tried to respond, but his body refused to obey any of his commands. Everything was slowly becoming sharper and clearer, more focused. He must be coming out of his deep slumber at last.

He listened to Lupin's sad and broken voice, and his seemingly endless stream of love declarations. Severus had to admit to himself that he had a soft spot for the lycanthrope. It would certainly be easier to have Lupin with him if the White Queen was victorious.

Then again, Severus was confident that the Black King would give him Lupin as a reward for all his effort on his behalf. He had such an affinity for tainted creatures...

Lupin's voice was nearly deafening now, as was the unmistakable sounds of the Hospital Wing. The room was unusually busy, if the clatter was any indication. Through sheer will, he managed to open his eyes to the glaring brightness that surrounded him. He felt a hand grab his, and found himself staring into Lupin's tear stained face. Severus could help but notice that Remus' robes were almost torn to shreds...

It had begun, then.

Severus gazed into those golden eyes, making sure that confusion clouded his own.

"What happened, Remus? What in Merlin's name is going on?"

Remus expression melted into a mixture of fear and happiness.

"Oh, love, I thought you were lost to me...the school was attacked by Deatheaters, and the dungeons were struck by an errant spell. You've been in a coma for three days..."

"So, it is time?" Severus asked, with just the right mix of fear and resolve in his voice.

"Yes, Severus." Remus replied.  
Severus felt his pawn mask slip into place before he asked the vital question.

"And how are we doing, _love_?"

OooO

Thanks for reading :)

PS-I'm a judge over at the **Second Annual Quills Fan Fiction** contest. We still need more judges and nominations! If you're interested, please check out the information in my bio. Thanks!


End file.
